Lothario
by twihard
Summary: Bella moves to Forks for a new start at life. When the rain pours, a rude man she met in the plane unexpectadly offers her to stay at his hotel- Lothario. What does the topaz eyes also offer? All Human, AU.


Lothario

_This is my last goodbye._

_I know if I tell you this face to face, eye to eye- I'll only change my mind so I'll let this inky pen and paper do its job._

_I love you._

_From the bottom of my heart, I always will- and you will always have a piece of my heart._

_But I want to escape, and if you love me too, you would let me run away._

_We'll keep in touch_

_Someday._

_-Bella_

My note was short.

Nothing left to say, nothing would matter anyway.

I just felt the need to get on with my life and start something brand new.

Changes _can _be good, and I want to believe in that. I want to believe that Isabella Swan, can indeed change into someone better and stronger.

I felt the need to get away. Watching Renee as a newlywed was the last straw and I knew I had to escape. I wished her happiness, the flaws and holes I could never fill will soon to be covered with her new husband's love- and I was no longer needed.

_It was all so perfect._

All I had to do was give her a short dramatic skit and buy some plane tickets- off I go.

I remembered Charlie and Forks; the rainiest place I haven't visited for two years now. If I gave him a call, things would be too awkward between us and asking him such a favor won't do any good. But I needed a good, safe place Renee would approve of. I would 'pretend' living in Charlie's house and since Renee and Charlie weren't exactly in good terms, she would never call to ask. A bit risky, very unlike the usual me- but I had to take it. After all, the image I built for the last 18 years wouldn't fail me now.

I didn't approve of Renee coming with me to the airport. The shaky hesitation I felt in the corner of my mind definitely took my by surprise. Besides, if Renee and I both left- _he_ would get suspicious and follow along; and that's the last thing I need.

I kissed her goodbye.

Like the five year old I've always been in her little heart. She blinked her tear away and I promised her that I would be alright. My own self needed the same assurance anyway. I managed to catch a cab in the corner and rode all the way to the airport in silence. The aura around me was tense so the cab driver kept quiet also. He did help me with my bags at the airport, for a growing girl I only had two bags.

Everything was going smooth- according to plan for once. I felt myself pulling a thin smile in the crowded airport. I checked my watch and realized I was exactly on time, and getting on the plane was all I needed to do. As I walked, in the corner of eye I noticed a tall brunet, almost red, slamming his wallet to the counter. He wore dark shades that illuminated such face and his low, daring voice rang throughout the doorway.

"I need the tickets _now,_ miss."

She was either amazed, amused, or pleased. But as soon as the heat of the crowd's eyes came blaring down at her, she cleared her throat and spoke slowly.

"For the last time sir, the tickets are _gone _for first class- if you're willing to take the business-"

"Fine." He then growled, lowering his glasses to glare at her. I couldn't exactly see his eyes, but the crowd nearby him almost gasped. I rolled my eyes and walked on to my doorway, realizing that the same man was buying the tickets to the same plane. I sighed, since I was expecting something corny as this to happen anyway.

My seat was next to the window. It wasn't necessarily my character to anticipate who my partner would be, so I gently closed my eyes and forced myself to sleep. It was wonderful, just the fact that once I open my eyes, I would arrive to a getaway.

I heard the plane filling up with people as murmurs and whispers grew louder. I patiently waited, humming to myself gently since in a matter of minutes the plane would speed so fast that it would soon dash through endless clouds and sunlight. I then heard the cabinet over my head scratch from the weight of a suitcase entering its space, approving a presence that would soon sit right next to me.

I still had my eyes closed, listening to the movements- then finally, a figure sit next to my armchair and let out a low sigh. From the agitated voice I knew for sure it was a man. I still didn't want to care and instead, tilted my head closer to the window to face the light.

Gently I felt a small nudge on my elbow, pushing my arm off the rest and of course, forcing my eyes to open to face the right hand side- the stupid, rude

Brunet with the red streaks, natural but seriously beautiful. Pale porcelain skin that covers his flawless, sculpted face meeting its amazing, topaz eyes.

"Excuse me, but I'm left handed." He didn't smile at me, but gave off such an uncomfortable look. I tried to ignore my extra speeding heart and forced to calm myself.

"Oh. I see."

He was rude- in some weird sense, very rude, but definitely a head turner. I turned my head around the either and avoid facing him just in case he heard my heart popping all around the place. I wasn't interested in such impolite guys like him, it's just his eyes that kept me uneasy.

I finally heard the announcements, the wheels of the plane rolling- the man coughing.

This ride was either going to be comfortable, or very uncomfortable indeed.

GAH! i have to finish my other story, but oh wells, here's a new idea. Alternative universe-all human-different. Hope you enjoyed, sorry for a rushed, short chapter.


End file.
